To Become Legendary
by TheRealMcLovin
Summary: Everybody thought they knew Naru Uzumaki and her friends they were wrong. in truth, they are extraordinary and will become the strongest ninja ever. they will become...legendary. Pairing is Fem NaruxKushina
1. Chapter 1

**TO BECOME LEGENDARY**

** AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** HI THERE! THIS IS THEREALMCLOVIN WITH A BRAND NEW STORY. I GOT THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY FROM READING "STRONGEST TEAM UNDER THE HEAVENS" BY Tremor230. IT'S AN EXCELLENT STORY AND I HIGHLY RECOMMEND GIVING IT A READ.**

** IF YOU WISH TO DO YOUR OWN TAKE ON THIS THEN YOU SHOULD GET PERMISSION FROM Tremor230 LIKE I DID. NOW LET'S GET STARTED!**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DmC, FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, ROSARIO+VAMPIRE OR YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OTHER CROSSOVERS I ADD. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THIS IS A FAN MADE STORY AND I DO NOT RECEIVE ANY MONEY WHATSOEVER.**

** '**_**Today is the day! I'm finally getting placed on a Team!**__'_ thought a very excited Naru. The sixteen years old girl couldn't be happier. Now that she had graduated she no longer had to pretend to be a weak idiot.

You heard correctly. Naru is not the girl everybody thinks she is. Upon entering the Academy at the age of eleven, she was smart enough to not let the villagers know she was getting stronger. She knew all about their reasons for hating her. The hated her for being the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. But as far as the ignorant villagers were concerned, she was the Fox in human form.

She had known about the Fox since she was ten when she had been dragged into her mindscape after being brutally beaten by the villagers. It was thanks to the Fox that she learned the truth of her parentage as well as the reason behind the Nine-Tails attack. It was all thanks to a masked man who had claimed to be Madara Uchiha. After rescuing her from the masked man, her father, the Fourth Hokage, sealed the Fox into her gut using the Reaper Death Seal at the cost of his own soul.

She could deal with being the Fox container. She knew that the Fourth had no other choice. What pissed her off was that he had the previous Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, make her Jinchuuriki status known to the villagers. She didn't blame the Old Man, it was a direct order from the village leader so he had no choice but to obey. As far as her Father is concerned, Naru knew that she would hate him forever for having the villagers be told about having the Fox in her gut.

That same night, the Fox had also told her all about her mother and the history of the Uzumaki clan. From that day onward, Naru aspired to be as strong as her mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Naru harbored the small hope that her mother may still be alive seeing as how her body was never found.

And if that weren't enough, they hated her for yet another reason. They hated her for being gay. Naru knew from a very early age that she was attracted to girls. There was just something about the female form that she found highly alluring. But she didn't know what. What she DID know was that that was simply the way she was born. And she was DAMN PROUD of it.

So she persevered. She made it perfectly clear, that she didn't give a damn what other people thought of her.

There were very few people in Naru's life that held a place in her heart. The Old Man, Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku, her teacher Iruka, and her mother, regardless of whether she be alive or dead.

Naru rose from her bed and carelessly threw the sheets off her naked body. That's right. Naru likes to sleep in the nude. With the sheets no longer in the way, it was revealed that she had an impressively large bust for her age. She had firm, perky, E cup tits capped with pale pink nipples on quarter-sized areolas. The rest of her torso was appropriately muscled while giving her a hourglass figure. Like her arms, her legs were gifted with just the right amount of muscle so as not to her reduce her speed.

In between, her toned legs, she had a small, well-trimmed patch of red pubic hair just above her sex. She sashayed over to her dresser, her heart-shaped rear lightly swaying as she walked. In between her shoulder blades was a tattoo of a sword running through a circle with wings on the side. She put on a lacy, red bra along with a matching set of just as red and equally lacy panties. She then went through her closet, shifting the orange eyesores out of her way. _'Ugh, I can finally stop wearing these orange monstrosities!'_ thought Naru before grabbing a wooden chest from a well-concealed wall panel.

She opened the chest and quickly began to dress herself in the clothes inside. She pulled on a pair of black jeans and an equally black pair of combat boots. She slipped on a gray tank top and pulled on a pair of black, fingerless gloves. Over her tank top she wore a navy blue trench coat with a red interior. It ended just below her butt and had a hood with a vertical white stripe going down its center. She then tied her headband to her right arm. Reaching for the last two items in the box, Naru pulled out two odd L-shaped weapons. "Ebony, Ivory let's rock!" said Naru before stuffing the two weapons in the back of the waistband of her jeans. Her purple eyes stare back at her in her reflection from the mirror before giving herself a once over. She couldn't shake off the feeling that she was forgetting something.

**'You're forgetting the hair tie…again.'**

_'Shut it fur ball!'_ Naru mentally yelled at her tenant.

'**How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?! You are to address me as Dante, the magnificently awesome and badass sex god!'**

_'Never going to happen" _Naru deadpanned.

**'Just grab some toast and get your ass to the Academy!' **grumbled the Fox.

_'Whatever,'_ thought Naru before heading out with her hood raised and toast in her mouth. Why the hood? Because hiding her face until the last second will make the shock value all the sweeter.

**TBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLT BLTBL**

** TIMESKIP TO ACADEMY:**

_'Ready, Dante?' _Naru mentally inquired as she stood just outside the door to her classroom.

** 'You know it!' **Naru proceeded to kick in the door, making the chattering students quiet down. With every eye in the room fixated on the doorway, the class sees a hooded figure enter the room. The graduates watched on with baited breath as the stranger slowly pulled down his/her hood. Upon seeing the stranger's face, the entire class sans Sasuke, and oddly enough, Sakura, collectively shout "NARU?"

And they were right on the money. Now that she was no longer wearing her jumpsuit, and seemed to have shot up to a height of 5'8, they were only able to recognize her due to her unique whisker marks on her cheeks.

"THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES! NARU UZUMAKI HAS ARRIVED!" Naru jubilantly shouted.

"What are you doing here, dead last?! This room is for graduates only!" shouted Kiba in his typical obnoxious manner.

In response, Naru, as if she were explaining something to a small child, slowly said: "Well, seeing as how I have a headband" started Naru who had pointed at said headband, finished: "That means that I passed! Please, tell me if I'm going too fast for you." That promptly shut him up. Naru then took her seat next to Sasuke and Sakura. Almost immediately afterwards, Iruka entered the room, his torso wrapped in bandages.

"Sensei, what happened to you?" asked Ino, the Yamanaka heiress.

"And where's Mizuki?" asked Chouji.

"Mizuki turned traitor and stole the Forbidden Scroll. I ran into him and he injured me. That's all I'm going to say." Said Iruka. Now, it's time for me to announce the team placements so pay attention!"

(SKIP TO TEAM 7)

"Team seven will consist of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naru Uzumaki. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Instead of hearing Sakura's typical fangirl reaction or Naru complaining about being on the same team as Sakura, they reacted in a quite unexpected manner.

Naru turns in her seat and looks at Sasuke and Sakura before saying" I knew we would be on the same team! Now, pay up!"

"Fine, here's your ten ryou," Sasuke grumbled while Sakura silently hands Naru her money.

"Ooookaay" deadpanned Iruka. "Anyway, as I was saying, Team Eight will consist of-"(Team placements are the same as in canon)

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a bag of weed with my name on it! Oh, and your Jonin senseis will be here momentarily."

No more than five seconds had elapsed before said Jonin entered the room. The first Jonin was wearing the standard Jonin attire. He had black, spiky hair, black eyes, and an equally black beard. Setting him apart from the other Jonin in the village, was a white cloth protruding from one of his pockets with the kanji for "Guardian" imprinted on it in red ink. This man was none other than Asuma Sarutobi, son of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the God of Shinobi and The Third Hokage.

Unlike Asuma, his colleague did not wear the standard Jonin uniform. Instead, she wore a battle dress made of bandages with small black spikes painted on them in a pattern reminiscent of thorns. That, combined with the red clothing underneath, gave her outfit a sort of rose motif.

Her body was the epitome of what a true kunoichi should look like; moderately muscled and built for speed. She had a roughly C cup bust and a firm, toned rear. However, her most alluring features by far were her eyes and hair. She had beautiful black hair that extended to just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a vibrant, blood red reminiscent of the eyes of the (thankfully) massacred Uchiha, but the commas of the Sharingan were not present. She was none other than Kurenai Yuuhi, the Genjutsu Mistress of the Hidden Leaf Village. "Team Eight, you're with me," said Kurenai while she was glaring daggers at Asuma who was now smoking a cigarette…in the presence of children. But Asuma didn't seem to notice her hostility and just watched them exit the classroom.

"Team Ten, you're with me," said Asuma before leading his team outside. Just as he reached the doorway, he looked back at Team Seven and said:" I think it's only fair to warn you, Kakashi is always two hours late…to everything. So you're going to be stuck waiting here for quite a while." Having issued his warning, Asuma took his team and left.

"So…what are we going to do for two hours?" Sasuke pondered aloud. Sakura simply stared at the Rosario around her neck with a look of concentration etched on her face. It almost looked like she was having a mental conversation with someone. (Hintety, hint, hint)

Sighing at the lack of response, Sasuke pulled out a thick, leatherbound book titles_ "Advanced Alchemic Theory" _by Tim Marcoh and immersed himself in the pages.

Naru had pulled out a book of her own, however, hers was_ far_ less educational. The book cover was orange with the title: _"Make Out Paradise, Girl-On-Girl Edition" _ Naru read on with glee, occasionally letting out a perverted giggle.

This was the scene Kakashi Hatake had happened upon two hours later. Clearing his throat to garner their attention, Kakashi lazily looks at them with his only visible eye. "My first impression of you three is…I hate you. But the redhead has definitely got a good taste in literature "said Kakashi. "Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

**FIVE MINUTES LATER ON THE ACADEMY ROOF**

"You're right on time," the Jonin commented. "That's an important trait for a shinobi when it comes to life-threatening situations." Said Kakashi, just as the three graduates joined him on the roof. The masked Jonin gave them enough time to comfortably situate themselves before addressing them. "Alright, since we're going to be a team, let's all share a little something about ourselves."

"What do you mean sensei?" asked Sakura, speaking for the first time in the last two hours.

"You know, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, etc."

"Why don't you go first sensei?" suggested Sakura.

"Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are… my dislikes are… as for my hobbies? Well, I have lots of hobbies. My dreams? I don't really feel like telling you." Said Kakashi.

The Jonin had expected to receive a rather pissed off reaction at his answer. Instead the trio just smirked at him before Naru decided to speak up.

You're Kakashi Hatake a.k.a. Kakashi of the Sharingan a.k.a. The Copy Cat Ninja. Team mates: Rin Inuzuka and Obito Uchiha, both deceased. Likes are: reading Make Out Paradise Dislikes: Traitors, those who don't value their comrades, and people who try to take away his Make Out Paradise. Hobbies: Reading Make Out Paradise and visiting the memorial stone. His dream is to star in the movie adaptation of Make Out Paradise," listed Naru, her smirk never leaving her face.

Barely overcoming his shock at how much his student knew, Kakashi asks: "How…do you know all that?"

"My friend Freddy the Armadillo King told me!

"Armadillo King?"

"Trust me when I say that you're better off not knowing," said Naru. "Oh! And I asked the Old Man and he told me!"

"Was the Armadillo King story even necessary?" deadpanned Sasuke.

"Nope!" chirped Naru.

"Let's get back on track you three," urged Kakashi. "You're starting to give me a migraine. We'll start with you pinky."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are my sister Naru and my brother Sasuke (Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that.) And gardening. My dislikes are: anyone who messes with my siblings, water, and being called 'Pinky!' My hobbies are gardening, cooking, drawing, and sparring with Sasuke and Naru. My dream is to be the strongest kunoichi since Naru's mother, Kushina Uzumaki." stated Sakura.

_'So they know about Kushina, huh? Interesting'_

"Alright, duck butt, your turn."

With his eye subtly twitching in response to the jab at his hair, Sasuke says: "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are tomatoes, my sisters, and fire. My dislikes are fan girls, anyone who messes with my sisters, and people who take their family for granted. My hobbies are reading, sparring with my sisters, and practicing Alchemy."

At the mention of Alchemy, Kakashi raised an eyebrow in surprise. _'Alchemy? I didn't think anyone even knew of it anymore. Especially in this day and age. Even during the reign of the First Hokage it was an extremely rare occurrence to encounter an alchemist. I need to talk to the Hokage about this.'_ Kakashi withdrew from his musings just in time to hear Sasuke say: "My dream is to become the most powerful Alchemist to ever live as well as get some answers from my brother in regard to the massacre of my clan.

_'Okay, not what I was expecting.'_

"Alright Red, your turn"

"My name is Naru Uzumaki! My likes are strawberry ice cream, spending time with my siblings and…older women!

'**That's my **girl**!'** thought Dante/Kyuubi as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"My dislikes are ignorant idiots who can't see past their own hatred, people who mess with my family, and people who discriminate against me for being gay! My hobbies are- "Naru trailed off midsentence as she starts to giggle perversely while her nose starts to bleed. "Oh, and my dream is to find out what happened to my mother as well as become the most badass mother fucker in the Elemental Nations!"

_'Okay. I've got a pyromaniac, a horny and perverted redhead, and, well…I'm not really sure what to make of Sakura. All in all, I could've gotten worse students.'_

"Alright, you three, I planned on testing you on your ability to work as a team tomorrow. But given your apparent sibling relationship, I don't really think it will be necessary. Instead, the three of you will report to Training Ground Seven at 9:00A.M. and I will test your individual skills. See ya!" said Kakashi before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So…you guys want to go back to the Uchiha Compound and laze around the rest of the day?" asked Naru.

Sasuke and Sakura briefly glance at each other before simultaneously saying: "Meh, why not?"

**AND THAT'S THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER OF "TO BECOME LEGENDARY"**

** FROM NOW ON MY FOCUS WILL PRIMARILY BE ON THIS STORY UNTIL I GETMORE IDEAS FOR TITAN DEVIL. AND I'M STILL WORKING ON THE REWRITE OF GUARDIAN DEVIL. I PLAN ON UPDATING THIS STORY AT LEAST ONCE A MONTH. **

** UNTIL THEN MY LOYAL READERS! BE SURE TO READ AND REVIEW. SEE YA NEXT TIME!**

**THEREALMCLOVIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**TO BECOME LEGENDARY**

** AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** HI THERE! THIS IS THEREALMCLOVIN WITH A BRAND NEW STORY. I GOT THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY FROM READING "STRONGEST TEAM UNDER THE HEAVENS" BY Tremor230. IT'S AN EXCELLENT STORY AND I HIGHLY RECOMMEND GIVING IT A READ.**

** IF YOU WISH TO DO YOUR OWN TAKE ON THIS THEN YOU SHOULD GET PERMISSION FROM Tremor230 LIKE I DID. NOW LET'S GET STARTED!**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DmC, FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, ROSARIO+VAMPIRE OR YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OTHER CROSSOVERS I ADD. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THIS IS A FAN MADE STORY AND I DO NOT RECEIVE ANY MONEY WHATSOEVER.**

**ALRIGHT, BEFORE I START THE CHAPTER, I'M GOING TO ANSWER A COUPLE OF REVIEWS.**

** BDG420: YOU ARE RIGHT IN YOUR ASSESSMENT. BUT GIVEN THE RARITY OF KUSHINAXNARUKO STORIES, I FIGURED IT WOULD BE BEST TO PUT IT UNDER NARUTOXKUSHINA. THAT WAY THE STORY IS FAR MORE LIKELY TO GET ANY READERS.**

** Kinunatz: THANKS FOR POINTING THAT OUT TO ME. I MUST HAVE MADE A MISTAKE WITH THE CHARACTER TAGGING GRANTED HOW UNFAMILIAR I AM WITH WORKING WITH NOW BEING ABLE TO TAG FOUR CHARACTERS.**

** Zweig: SORRY, BUT THIS WILL NOT BE A FEMNARUXHAREM. I'M GOING TO HAVE ENOUGH TROUBLE PORTRAYING THE INTERACTIONS OF A COUPLE MUCH LESS A HAREM. AS FOR CHAKRA CHAINS…I HONESTLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT. BUT NOW THAT YOU'VE BROUGHT IT UP, YES, NARU WILL GAIN THE ABILITY TO USE CHAKRA CHAINS. THAT BEING SAID, SHE WILL NEED A TEACHERFOR DOING SO. I WILL BE INTRODUCING HER WITHIN THE NEXT FIVE CHAPTERS. THANKS FOR THE , LET'S GET THIS CHAPTER ROLLING!**

** UCHIHA COMPOUND:10:00A.M.**

"-aru, time to get up! Naru, get up damn it!" yelled Sasuke as he tried to wake up his surrogate sister.

"Ugh, five more minutes!" grumbled Naru, who was still half-asleep.

Going with his backup method, Sasuke cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled into Naru's ear. "NARU! SOMEONE'S STEALING YOUR RAMEN!"

"NOOOO! DON'T TAKE THE PRECIOUS!" roared a now very much awake Naru.

"It amazes me how you always fall for that," chided Sasuke, earning a dark look from the ramen fanatic.

"Don't. Joke. About. Ramen. EVER!" roared the irate Uzumaki. She then takes notice of Sasuke's change in attire. Sasuke now wore a military-style uniform (Picture Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist) with a custom pair of white gloves with the Ouroboros symbol drawn on the back of the gloves on a stylized circle.

"I like your new get-up Sasuke. You know, they say that women LOVE a man in uniform." said Naru, her mood doing a complete 180.

"Speaking of which, you should get dressed" suggested Sasuke in reference to her current state of undress.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Don't you like what you see?" teased Naru, while intentionally making her breasts jiggle.

"Just shut up and get dressed. It's time for breakfast," said Sasuke before leaving the room.

Naru slipped on a matching, dark blue, panty/bra set before dressing herself in an outfit identical to the previous day's attire. Naru entered the kitchen to be met by the sight of a freshly prepared western –style breakfast. It wasn't anything fancy; just waffles, eggs, and bacon with a glass of O.J.

"Don't you ever get tired of waking up early every morning to make us breakfast?" Naru asked Sakura as she took her place at the table next to the pinkette. Like Sasuke, Sakura had also changed her apparel. (Picture Lightning's uniform in FFXIII.)

"Sometimes, but if I didn't, you would just have ramen and soda for breakfast every day."

Naru sheepishly scratches the back of her head, acknowledging just how true her statement is. The trio blaze through breakfast before reporting to Training Ground Seven.

** TRAINING GROUND SEVEN: 11:00 A.M.**

The newly minted Genin had just arrived at the training ground.

"Alright, he said to get here at 9:00 so he should be here. Right. About…now!" predicted Naru. Naru's prediction proved to be accurate as Kakashi had just arrived in a puff of smoke and eye-smiles at his prospective team.

"Yo! Alright, listen up! I'm not going to beat around the bush. Yesterday I stated that I would test you on your combat capabilities. I am going to do so by facing each of you individually. We'll start with Naru." said Kakashi, making Naru shout in jubilation over being picked first.

_ 'If my talk with the Hokage is anything to go by, I'd do well not to underestimate her.' _thought Kakashi.

** FLASHBACK SEQUENCE BEGIN**

_The Hokage was hard at work as he battled the evil menace that is paperwork. To his relief, he was granted a short reprieve from his paperwork when Kakashi had shunshined into his office._

_ "Hello, Kakashi. Is there something I can help you with?" he asked._

_ "Yes, there is, Lord Hokage. Could you explain to me why the Academy files of my Genin team are a far cry from being even remotely accurate?"_

_ "You never were one to beat around the bush, Kakashi," chuckled Hiruzen. "Very well. Let's start with Naru, shall we? ANBU! LEAVE US!" The Hokage then proceeded activate a privacy seal on the underside of his desk once the ANBU had left._

_ The Hokage cleared his throat before continuing. "It all started on Naru's eleventh birthday. From what she told me, it seems the villagers, beat her into unconsciousness after chasing her down on their annual 'fox hunt'" growled Hiruzen while leaking a moderate amount of killing intent. "When she lost consciousness she was dragged into her mindscape and met the Fox. What she learned was shocking to say the least. It turns out that the Fox was once an angel-demon hybrid named Dante." Seeing Kakashi's look of confusion, Hiruzen elaborated on his statement._

_ "He was an unsung hero, protecting humanity from demons. With each demon slain, Dante grew stronger. Ironically, it was his increase in strength that led to his downfall. Nephilim, such as Dante, need to have both their angel and demon sides balanced in terms of power. Dante was a unique case, seeing as how his predecessors had to fend off attacks by both angels AND demons, making their powers grow at the same rate after each kill. Instead his demonic powers grew at an accelerated rate while his angel powers grew gradually from lack of contact with angelkind."_

_ "So what happened to him? And how did he end up becoming a giant fox?" asked Kakashi._

_ "Be patient, Kakashi. I'm getting there."_

_ "Dante's demonic powers ended up dwarfing his angelic powers to such a degree that they might as well have never existed. In the end…Dante went mad. He became a feral, bloodthirsty being of destruction. After several years of wanton destruction, Dante encountered the original Nine-Tailed Fox. The very same fox that is said to have once been part of the Ten-Tailed Demon."_

_ "So, what happened to the original?" inquired the Jonin._

_ "Demons are VERY quick to challenge each other iu an attempt to showcase their superiority. So naturally, when Dante crossed paths with the Fox, they fought for dominance. The battle raged on for several days, tearing the land asunder, before Dante emerged victorioius having slain the Fox."_

_ "But I thought it was impossible to kill a Tailed Beast," said Kakashi._

_ "It is… For a HUMAN. According to Dante, only someone with either angel or demon blood running through their veins can kill a Tailed Beast. What Dante hadn't anticipated was that by killing the Fox, he took the beast's place."_

_ "So that's why sensei couldn't kill him when he broke out of the seal. It was because he was human," concluded Kakashi. _

"_Actually_, _Dante didn't break out of the seal. He was forcibly removed," corrected Hiruzen._

_ "What do you mean, sir?"_

_ Hiruzen then proceeded to explain the truth behind the night of the sealing. He told Kakashi of the Masked Man claiming to be Madara Uchiha and how he controlled the Fox with his Sharingan eyes and commanded him to attack the village._

_ Kakashi stood stock still in shock. Of all the possible explanations for the Fox's attack, he never would have guessed that this would be the truth. "Wow…That's a lot to take in. But what does this have to do with Naru being so strong? And I thought that Dante was a bloodthirsty monster. How was he coherent enough to tell you this?"_

_ "The answer to both of your questions is one and the same. It's all thanks to the seal. When Minato sealed the Fox, only half of his chakra went into Naru and he sealed the rest of it into himself. The reduction in power was just enough for Dante to maintain his sanity."_

_ "And Naru's strength?"_

_ "As I'm sure you recall, Naru came closer to death than ever before. The injuries were so severe that the Fox had to turn her into a half-demon. That, mixed with her angel blood, turned her into a Nephilim and therefore made her more durable as well as boosted her healing factor substantially."_

_ "Angel blood? I thought Minato and Kushina were both human."_

_ "Minato was human. Kushina…not so much. What most people don't know is that the Uzumaki clan is of angel descent. That was what actually gave the Uzumaki clan their extraordinarily long life span. Naru, now being a half-demon, that mixed with angelic blood, made her a Nephilim. For the last five years she has been receiving training from Dante."_

_ "What benefits come with her Nephilim status?"_

_ "From what I've been told, she gained a highly accelerated healing factor, supernatural strength, and supernatural speed. She also told me about some weapons she received from her tenant that she didn't really elaborate on. Heed my words, Kakashi, DO NOT underestimate her. She is a force to be reckoned with."_

_ "Based on what I've just learned, I can safely say that you don't have to worry about me underestimating her._

_ 'You truly are more than meets the eye, aren't you, Naru Uzumaki?' mused Kakashi._

** FLASHBACK SEQUENCE END**

"You ready to see what I got, Kakashi-sensei?!" yelled Naru from her position across the field; a mysterious sword materializing on her back. (Rebellion, baby!)

"Do your worst, Naru! Don't hold back!" responded Kakashi. The words had just barely left his mouth when Naru, her arms a blur, pulled Ebony and Ivory from her waistband.

The redhead aimed at Kakashi before shooting a chakra-charged bullet from both guns.

Kakashi darted to the side to avoid being hit by the small projectiles.What he didn't anticipate was that the bullets would bounce off the tree behind him and change course for his unprotected back.

"RICOSHOT: LEVEL 1!" shouted Naru.

But Kakashi didn't become a Jonin by being gullible. Instead of making contact with Kakashi's back, they ended up embedding themselves in a log he had substituted with.

Naru quickly pivoted to the right and was greeted by the site of a hail of kunai heading towards her. With precision one could only gain through years of practice, Naru shot down every single one by shooting their bladed edge, making them drop to the ground just before they could hit her.

Naru quickly stowed the guns back in her waistband and pulled Rebellion from its resting position on her back. Naruswitched to a backhanded grip and pulled it back behind her while charging the blade with chakra. She swung her blade forward with a whisper of:"**Overdrive!**" and sent out three consecutive crescent-shaped waves of chakra; one wave with each swing of the blade. The three waves of chakra charged at the trees directly in Naru's line-of-sight; cutting down multiple trees and forcing Kakashi to jump out of his hiding place.

The seasoned Jonin landed roughly fifteen feet away from Naru, his Sharingan eye now uncovered. Kakashi sped through hand signs and with a shout of" **FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!**" launched a massive fireball at the redheaded Genin.

Reacting quickly, Naru shifted Rebellion into its giant axe form, Arbiter, and slammed the axe blade on the ground. In doing so, she unleashed a fiery red torrent of earth- rending energy, and split the fireball in half, make it disperse.

Naru then drew three kunai from her left thigh holster. With a quick flick of her wrist, she launched the kunai at Kakashi who dodged easily. In the split second it took him to dodge, Naru quickly performed a substitution and switched places with… Kakashi.

In Kakashi's brief moment of confusion, he was unprepared when three kunai hidden among the original batch he threw earlier, revealed themselves to be henged shadow clones. One clone kept his arms separate to prevent him from forming hand signs while the other two clones each pointed a copy of Rebellion at the Jonin: one at his chest right over his heart, the other at his jugular vein.

"Well sensei, it looks like I win!"

"Are you sure about that?" asked Kakashi before dispelling into a cloud of smoke, revealing that he was nothing more than a shadow clone.

Naru's eyes widened in surprise. Surprised that the Kakashi she captured was nothing more than a shadow clone and surprised at the sensation of cold steel pressed against her neck.

"You're good, Naru….but not good enough to beat me," said Kakashi. Instead of hanging her head in defeat, Naru dispelled in a poof of smoke just before Kakashi feels a blade pressed agains his throat. Behind Kakashi, stood the real Naru Uzumaki, the blade of Rebellion pressed against his throat.

"I gotta say, sensei, it was very clever of you to send out a shadow clone from your hiding space in the trees. Not to mention how the real you substituted with one of the kunai I threw and took me by surprise while my attention was focused on your captured shadow clone.

"You're not so bad yourself, Naru," complimented Kakashi. "It was rather brilliant to form four shadow clones while my view was obscured by the fireball. You left three henged clones hidden amongst the kunai I threw. I'm impressed how you thought to disguise yourself as a kunai and had the fourth clone throw you at me so you could catch me off guard. Congratulations, Naru! You pass!" eye smiled Kakashi.

"Now, I need you to clear the field so I can test your team mates."

Beaming at her sensei's praise at having done so well on the test, Naru withdrew Rebellion from its position against Kakashi's neck and rejoined her surrogate siblings.

"Now, let the testing of Sasuke Uchiha, begin!"

**AND THAT CONCLUDES CHAPTER TWO OF "TO BECOME LEGENDARY" NORMALLY IT WOULD TAKE ME A LOT LONGER TO GET A CHAPTER OUT. BUT GIVEN HOW BIG OF A HIT THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS, I DECIDED TO POST A CHAPTER SOONER THAN USUAL. NOW I KNOW THAT THE FIGHT BETWEEN NARU AND KAKASHI WAS RATHER SHORT. BUT THAT IS SO I CAN MAKE THE REST OF HER ABILITIES A SECRET UNTIL SHE GETS IN A REAL FIGHT AGAINST ENEMY NINJA. I FELT THE CHAPTER WAS GETTING TO BE TOO LONG SO I CUT IT OFF AT THE END OF NARU'S TEST. NEXT TIME,PART TWO OF KAKASHI'S TEST AND SASUKE'S FIGHT AGAINST KAKASHI. CHAPTER FOUR WILL COVER HIS FIGHT AGAINST SAKURA. **

** PLEASE, READ AND REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WAYS YOU THINK I CAN IMPROVE THE STORY. UNTIL NEXT TIME. JA NE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**TO BECOME LEGENDARY**

** AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** HI THERE! THIS IS THEREALMCLOVIN WITH MY NEWEST STORY. I GOT THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY FROM READING "STRONGEST TEAM UNDER THE HEAVENS" BY Tremor230. IT'S AN EXCELLENT STORY AND I HIGHLY RECOMMEND GIVING IT A READ.**

** IF YOU WISH TO DO YOUR OWN TAKE ON THIS THEN YOU SHOULD GET PERMISSION FROM Tremor230 LIKE I DID. NOW LET'S GET STARTED!**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DmC, FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, ROSARIO+VAMPIRE OR YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OTHER CROSSOVERS I ADD. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THIS IS A FAN MADE STORY AND I DO NOT RECEIVE ANY MONEY WHATSOEVER.**

**ALRIGHT, BEFORE I START THE CHAPTER, I'M GOING TO ANSWER A COUPLE OF REVIEWS.**

Have A Little Feith: My reason for having all caps was simply because I am too lazy to press the shift button. But then again, I suppose it comes off as if I were yelling. So, my bad.

Alrighty then! Let's get started with Chapter Three of "To Become Legendary! In 3,2,1, ACTION!

_Last time on "To Become Legendary"_

_ "Now, let the testing of Sasuke Uchiha, begin!_

_ NOW:_

_ 'Sasuke Uchiha; if my talk with the Hokage is anything to go by, you should prove to be quite the challenge as well,' _mused Kakashi before thinking back to what he learned about him from the Hokage.

FLASHBACK SEQUENCE BEGIN!

_"Alright, we've established that Naru is a force to be reckoned with. Now, what kind of surprises can I expect from the other two?"_

_ "Ah, yes. Let's start with the Uchiha, shall we? Now, as I'm sure you are aware, it was Sasuke's brother, Itachi, who massacred the rest of the Uchiha Clan." _

_ "Of course. That's common knowledge that even the civilians know." Commented Kakashi._

_ "That's…not entirely accurate." The Hokage then went on to explain the truth behind one of the bloodiest nights in the history of the village; second only to Dante's/The Fox's attack sixteen years ago. Hiruzen proceeds to explain how the Uchiha prodigy was actually a spy in the Uchiha clan on the Hokage's orders._

_ The Uchiha had been put under suspicion due to the fact that the Sharingan could control the Fox and he just allegedly attacked the village for no reason whatsoever._

_He then tells Kakashi of how the Uchiha were planning a coup to regain power; far more power than they ever deserved. Thanks to Itachi, the Uchiha spy had caught wind of it beforehand and immediately reported his findings to him and his advisers. The elderly Hokage had hoped to resolve things peacefully only for those hopes to be dashed when someone else had ordered Itachi to massacre the ENTIRE clan, not just those who were in on the coup._

_ Itachi had later sent a note, via Crow summons, to the Hokage explaining everything and outing Danzo and his fellow elders as the people who had circumvented the Hokage's authority. But sadly, no action could be taken against the Elders. The only evidence to support the charges was the note that Itachi had left. In the end, it all boiled down to the word of a supposed mass murderer against three people whose authority was exceeded only by the Hokage._

_ "But, that isn't the most disturbing news. According to Itachi's message, he didn't do it alone. A masked man, claiming to be Madara Uchiha showed up unbidden and butchered every man, woman, and child not involved with the clan's plan to take control of the village."_

_ A wide-eyed Kakashi inquired: "Do you think it was the same person responsible for the Fox attack?"_

_ "I can't say for sure, but it certainly seems that way. What he didn't anticipate was that Itachi would stop him from killing Sasuke, though he was only able to do so having the element of surprise." _

_ "This is all very fascinating but what does this have to with Sasuke's skills?"_

_ "It has everything to do with it. Before Itachi fled from the village, he managed to leave behind a means for Sasuke to defend himself, should "Madara" ever try to get his hands on him he left Sasuke books on a long forgotten art on his bed."_

_ "Alchemy!" breathed Kakashi._

_ "Indeed. But that wasn't all. He left a message, hastily scrawled on the inside cover of the book. The message read: 'I'm sorry. Stay safe.'_

_ "Why leave books on Alchemy instead of jutsu?" _

_ "That's because Alchemy is highly effective against the Sharingan. As you undoubtedly know, the Sharingan is oriented around the arts of ninjutsu and genjutsu while also allowing the wielder to predict an enemy's movements. Alchemy is particularly effective because all it is…is Science. The Sharingan cannot copy scientific reactions._

_ "What about genjutsu?" asked Kakashi._

_ Unfortunately, Alchemy cannot provide defense against genjutsu."_

_ "Why did he hide his skills in Alchemy?"_

_ "Simple. If 'Madara' were to catch wind of there being a an Alchemist, Sasuke would have had a target painted on his back. Now that Sasuke is a shinobi, he can count on having comrades to help him should 'Madara' come after him. Not only that, Sasuke is now proficient enough in the art to effectively go up against a fully matured Sharingan."_

"_Something tells me this team is going to give me a lot of headaches," groaned Kakashi, making the Hokage chuckle._

** FLASHBACK SEQUENCE END!**

"Show me the strength of the Uchiha clan!"

In response, Sasuke simply smirked before snapping his fingers in Kakashi's direction. It was only thanks to his years of his experience as a shinobi, along with a small amount of luck that Kakashi was able to leap away from his position just moments before an explosion went off in the same place he had stood. Sasuke smirked to himself at how something so simple in theory could be so devastating. All it took was two easy steps: 1. Using the transmutation circles on his gloves as a medium to concentrate oxygen particles to a specific spot. Step 2: Make the oxygen combust to create an explosion.

Sharingan blazing, Kakashi sped through hand signs and with a cry of **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"** Kakashi launched a massive dragon composed of water from the training ground's creek just yards behind him. Seeing the giant water construct speeding towards him, Sasuke slams his hands onto the ground. In a flash of blue light, Sasuke transmuted the earth in front of him making a mighty wall of earth shoot up from the ground to protect him from the jutsu.

Taking the offensive, Sasuke transmutes the wall into four large, and not to mention intimidating, cannons. Without warning, the four cannons opened fire simultaneously. While the Elite Jonin had managed to dodge each shot, he was caught off guard when the impromptu projectiles fragmented behind him and sent shrapnel flying at his unprotected back. He managed to substitute himself with a log but not without receiving a few shallow cuts on his right leg.

Kakashi shunshined roughly ten feet behind Sasuke before chaining together hand seals. With a shout of **"Lightning Style: Running Beast Jutsu!" **Kakashi's hand was enveloped in lightning that he quickly shifted into the form of a wolf.

Hearing Kakashi call out his attack, Sasuke turns around and is met by the sight of the jutsu charging at him. Thinking fast, Sasuke uses alchemy to create a mace completely devoid of metal from the earth. Now in possession of a non-conductive weapon, Sasuke slammed the head of the mace into the beast's side and sent it flying into the air where it then dissipated. Sasuke shifted his gaze to Kakashi's location only to find that he was no longer there.

Sasuke could feel the earth subtly shifting beneath his feet causing him to jump away. He knew that whatever was down there didn't mean anything good for him. The Uchiha was proven right when Kakashi burst up from under his previous position; fist cocked back and ready to strike! Sasuke (you guessed it!) slammed his hands against the earth to form a rapidly moving trail of spikes headed directly towards Kakashi.

With no time to dodge, Kakashi blurred through hand signs and shouted: **"Earth Style: Mud Encampment Wall!" **before sending chakra into the earth via hand-contact. Kakashi had proved to be just in time for the wall of earth now in front of him was just in time to protect him from being impaled by the attack that had nearly enough force to decimate the wall.

The Uchiha was caught off guard when, in a show of Jonin-level speed, The Copy Nin blurred into existence behind Sasuke. The young alchemist had no time to react and thus he was unable to stop the Jonin from delivering a kick to his back, sending him tumbling across the field. Managing to do a hand stand mid-tumble, Sasuke pushed of the ground and righted himself mid-air, enabling him to land in an upright position.

But Kakashi wasn't about to cut him a break.

Almost immediately after landing on his feet, Sasuke was forced to dodge a vicious right hook heading straight for his face. Seeing a chance to counterattack, Sasuke threw a haymaker at the masked Jonin only for his attack to be lazily swept aside. Kakashi retaliated with a strong kick to the solar plexus making him skid back several feet as well as knocking the wind out of him.

In an attempt to gain the advantage, Sasuke channeled chakra into a seal that reacted only to his chakra hidden within the transmutation circle on his gloves. In a puff of smoke, an elegant saber (like the ones Marines use) appeared from the seal. Now having a sword at hand, Sasuke was fairly confident that his chances had gone up albeit slightly.

Aside from his skills as an Alchemist, Sasuke prided himself on his near-ANBU level kenjutsu skills. Sasuke went on the offensive and quickly closed the distance between him and his sensei. Sasuke swung his sword in an attempt to hit the Jonin's chest area. However, the blade never made contact with its target as Kakashi had blocked the attack with a kunai.

The young alchemist ducked low and followed up with a slash aimed for Kakashi's waist. His attack was thwarted as Kakashi leapt over the blade and brought his kunai down upon his neck. The blade only hit air as Sasuke had already shifted his position after his failed attempt to bisect his sensei. Now standing to Kakashi's side, Sasuke transitioned to a backhanded grip and attempted to gut Kakashi. Reacting quickly, Kakashi stopped the blade in its tracks and blocked it with the broad side of his kunai.

The Uchiha Alchemist then spun his body into a position behind Kakashi once more attempting to stab the former ANBU Captain. Sasuke thrust the blade of his saber at Kakashi's now vulnerable back. But it was all for naught. Before blade could meet flesh, Kakashi performed a backflip and landed behind Sasuke, pressing a kunai against his throat.

"You show a great deal of skill in kenjutsu," said Kakashi. "But I don't recognize the style. Might I ask where you learned it?"

"I discovered it in one of my clan's scrolls when I was going through the Uchiha library. I knew that kenjutsu can be a great asset on the battle field so, using alchemy, I created my saber and taught myself using the scroll."

"What's the name of the style?" asked Kakashi, a great deal of curiosity present in his tone.

"It's called the 'Proud Saber Dance' (1) It was created by a foreigner named Bradley. He was a close friend of Hiei Uchiha; the great-grandfather of Madara Uchiha."

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise at that bit of information. "Well, as interesting as this conversation has been, I'm still going to have to declare this match over."

"That you do, sensei," smirked Sasuke before his form shattered like he was made of glass.

_"Genjutsu!? When did have the chance cast one?"_ wondered Kakashi. He would have given it further thought were it not for the sudden sensation of cold, hard steel being pressed against his neck.

"Looks like you win," admitted Kakashi; no longer having the blade to his neck once he had admitted defeat. When did you cast the genjutsu?" asked Kakashi after turning to face the young Alchemist.

In response, Sasuke looked Kakashi in the eyes revealing his fully matured Sharingan. "I unlocked the Sharingan as a result of the trauma of the Uchiha Massacre. Right after I saw I had unlocked it, I immediately started to train so as to get it to fully mature. Plus having an Uchiha genjutsu that can be cast without making eye contact doesn't hurt."

"And in the end, an Uchiha with the Sharingan trumps someone with an implanted Sharingan," Kakashi deduced. "Well done, Sasuke. Now go join your team mates at the edge of the clearing so we can wrap things up." Once Sasuke had rejoined his pseudo-sisters Kakashi spoke.

"Alright, Sakura, now it's your turn."

**And that's a wrap! Admittedly not one of my best chapters I have ever written for a story but I think it turned out alright. Real quick I would just like to elaborate on the sword style used by Sasuke.**

**The "Proud Saber Dance" is a kenjutsu style focused on evading attacks with as minimal movement while staying very close to your opponent. It's a style that requires a moderate amount of flexibility. In case you haven't already figured it out, Bradley is a reference to Fuhrer King Bradley from FMA.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry that I kept you all waiting. I intend to set an update pace of roughly two weeks per chapter. Also, not to sound ungrateful, but I am slightly disappointed by the lack of reviews. I'm not saying you HAVE TO review. But it would certainly help me improve the story as well as give me ideas for the plot. **

**This has been TheRealMcLovin! See you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**TO BECOME LEGENDARY**

** AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** HI THERE! THIS IS THEREALMCLOVIN WITH MY NEWEST STORY. I GOT THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY FROM READING "STRONGEST TEAM UNDER THE HEAVENS" BY Tremor230. IT'S AN EXCELLENT STORY AND I HIGHLY RECOMMEND GIVING IT A READ.**

** IF YOU WISH TO DO YOUR OWN TAKE ON THIS THEN YOU SHOULD GET PERMISSION FROM Tremor230 LIKE I DID. NOW LET'S GET STARTED!**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DmC, FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, ROSARIO+VAMPIRE OR YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OTHER CROSSOVERS I ADD. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THIS IS A FAN MADE STORY AND I DO NOT RECEIVE ANY MONEY WHATSOEVER.**

**Alright! TheRealMcLovin is back with the next installment of "To Become Legendary" I know it sounds rather childish but I was disappointed by the lack of reviews I received for chapter 3. But that isn't about to stop me from writing this story! Now, let's begin!**

'_Sakura Haruno; she should prove to be just as troublesome as the other two'_ mused Kakashi as he thought back on what the Hokage had told him about her.

** Flashback Sequence…..Begin!**

"_Though I know this is probably going to aggravate my migraine, I'm going to go ahead and ask what you can tell me about Sakura Haruno."_

_ "Tell me, Kakashi, do you believe in vampires?"_

_ "For the sake of getting all of this over with as soon as possible, I'm going to say…yes."_

_ "Vampires; the ultimate predator. While they are by no means lacking in numbers, very few have ever walked among humanity, preferring to stay in the world of youkai, away from the human 'trash.' Now, even the weakest of vampires are on par with most Jonin."_

_ "Where are you going with this?"_

_ "Be patient, damn it! Anyway, there was _one _vampire who outclassed his brethren to such a great degree, that his fellow vampires looked upon him as if he were a god. Alucard: The No-Life King… and Sakura's father. However, even the mightiest of vampires weaken as time progresses. So, after existing for a lengthy four thousand years, Alucard was no longer any stronger than your average vampire."_

_ "Four thousand years?! That's before the time of the Sage of Six Paths!"  
Ignoring Kakashi's outburst, Hiruzen continued his tale. "Knowing that his kin would take the chance to take him down and assume his place as the vampires' 'god' he fled to the one place a vampire wouldn't think to look for him. He took refuge in the world of humans." Kakashi could understand why the man had fled. There would always be someone with an overambitious goal to take their un-rightful place as a god. "It was roughly twenty years after that Alucard met a human woman by the name of Claire Farron. Over time they fell in love. Two years later, their union brought about the birth of Sakura "Lighting" Farron."_

_ "What happened to her parents?"_

_"Unfortunately, a group of vampires seeking to make a name for themselves tracked down the family of three and managed to locate them just after Sakura's second birthday. They fought bravely and managed to reduce the party of six down to just one vampire. But, in the battle, the two parents had been gravely injured and only had a few minutes to live. And so, as his final acts as parents, Alucard and Claire gave the child a Rosario to suppress her power until she could handle it. Alucard and Claire stored fragments of their souls along with some of their powers into it along with their memories of their time as a family."_

_ "How did Sakura end up in Konoha?"_

_ "If her father's last memories are anything to go by, the last thing he saw was his daughter being enveloped in a beam of blue light before disappearing. The gate guards on duty saw her appear in a similar fashion just outside the village gates. Given how out of place the occurrence was, an ANBU who had witnessed what happened took the child directly to me. The child seemed to be like any other so I had her placed in the orphanage."_

_ "And Hikari Haruno adopted her some time afterwards," conluded Kakashi._

_ "After living with her new mother for six years a ten years old Sakura had her consciousness pulled into the Rosario she had been gifted by her parents. It was then that she met her mother and father from whom she learned who she really was. At a loss as to what to do, Sakura ran to her mother and told her what had transpired."_

_ "And how did she handle it?"_

_ "Surprisingly well. Nonetheless, she, with Sakura in tow, reported everything Sakura had told her. After I got over the shock brought on by the information, I knew that her status as a half-vampire (Dhampir) would need to remain a secret. In the end, the result was that Sakura had to refine her abilities in secret while having her youki signature concealed by sealing tags Jiraiya had created at my behest. Already being friends with Naru and Sasuke, Sakura spent most of her time at the Uchiha compound when her mother was not at home and working her shift at the hospital."_

_ "Now that you mention it, I've been meaning to ask, how did they become friends?" asked the curious Jonin._

_ "Simple. They were brought together by one common factor. They were all lonely."_

_ "Lonely?"_

_ "Sakura was lonely because her mother would work from morning until late in the afternoon. That, coupled with her attempts to protect Naru using her pull as a member of the Civilian council kept her out of the house for long periods of time. Sasuke and Naru were lonely as well, having to live by themselves without any family. They're friendship took off from there and quickly developed into a sibling-like bond."_

_ "Well…this meeting has been most informative. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go stock up on Aspirin. Kami knows I'll need it!" griped Kakashi before shunshinning out of the Hokage's office._

**Flashback Sequence: Complete!**

Kakashi snapped back to reality just in time to see Sakura violently yank her Rosario. At first, nothing happened, but a couple seconds later Sakura is consumed by an explosion of red youki so powerful that the seals surrounding the training field, meant to mask youki signatures were nearly overwhelmed.

Now hidden from view, the youki violently swirled around Sakura for the span of several seconds. When the youki had dissipated, someone else now stood in Sakura's place. Gone was the nearly flat-chested Haruno and in her place stood a fully-developed (D-cup) beautiful young woman wielding an unusual sword with her Rosario hanging from a chain attached to the hilt. This woman was none other than Lighting Farron, the "better half" of Sakura Haruno.

Bringing her sword up in a battle-ready stance, Lightning's icy gaze settles on Kakashi. "Prepare yourself!" shouted the Dhampir before going on the offensive travelling at speeds he could barely keep up with. It was only thanks to Kakashi's 20+ years of experience as a shinobi that he had the skill needed to dodge Lightning's vicious sword strike.

Kakashi went bug eyed after seeing Lightning's attack hit the ground with enough force to form a rather large crater that must have been at least six feet deep.

_'Such strength! That was almost as strong as a punch from Tsunade and she did that WITHOUT chakra!' _marveled Kakashi.

Knowing he couldn't stay on the defensive forever, Kakashi sprang into action! Blurring through hand signs, Kakashi's hands rested in a tiger seal. Gathering fire chakra to his lungs, Kakashi quickly exhales. "**FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!"** shouted Kakashi before unleashing a massive torrent of flames.

Lightning didn't seem too worried. She calmly pointed her right palm at the incoming inferno. A mechanical device on her forearm (Mana drive, baby!) then began to glow before summoning a massive stream of water that proceeded to quench the flames.

Lightning pressed a switch on the hilt of the blade making it fold in on itself, reducing its length by half and revealing a hole at the end of the changed blade. (This is where Lightning's mechanical genius really shone through. While Lightning desired to learn swordsmanship she also saw just how effective Naru's guns are in a combat situation. So, over the course of several months of research along with Dante's input on the inner workings of a gun, the gunblade was born!) Her actions went unseen due to the mist that now covered the field as a result of the clash of fire and water.

Leveling her weapon at Kakashi, Lightning pulled the trigger sending a bullet on a direct course to Kakashi's chest area at speeds far greater than a regular human could perceive. Luckily for him, he wasn't a regular human. He was a shinobi.

Hearing a loud *CRACK!* Kakashi reacted on instinct and quickly substituted with a nearby log to save himself from the high speed attack. It was a wise decision on his part as the bullet had actually travelled with enough force to go _through_ the log before embedding itself deep inside a tree ten feet behind its position.

The pinkette wasn't about to let up on her assault. Just seconds after Kakashi had made the substitution, Lightning had closed the distance between them and punched the Jonin in the face and sent him flying back. To Kakashi, her punch had felt like she had taken a sledgehammer to his face.

Kakashi was at a loss as to how the swordswoman had managed to track him through the obscuring mist.

As if she could read his mind, Lightning, still hidden in the mist, coldly said: "Your blood; it calls to me!" before appearing behind him and following up with a roundhouse kick to his back sending him sailing through the air once more.

The silver-haired Jonin righted himself in the air before landing on his feet. After chaining together a short series of hand signs, Kakashi threw his arms to his sides. With a shout of **" Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!" ** Kakashi sent out a powerful gust of wind in all directions dispersing the mist.

The jutsu also had an unintended secondary effect. At the time the jutsu had been performed Lightning was at a relatively short distance from Kakashi. Due to her close proximity, the wind technique was had managed to send Lightning through a tree and into the foliage.

Kakashi dashed to the direction his student had gone. He hadn't covered more than five yards when he was forced to dodge a giant rock that was heading straight for him with Lightning not far behind. The pink-haired Genin came at him and threw an unrefined barrage of punches and kicks that the masked Jonin barely managed to dodge. He wasn't foolish enough to try to block her attacks. Like any _normal _ person, he would rather NOT have his arms broken! He wasn't a masochist!

Kakashi saw his chance to strike back when Lightning overextended herself with one of her punches. He ducked underneath the punch and hit her with a solid uppercut lifting her off her feet. Still airborne, Lightning found herself on the receiving end of a powerful kick to the gut that sent her flying back a few feet. Before Lightning had the chance to get up, she felt the uncomfortable sensation of having the edge of a kunai held to her throat courtesy of Kakashi.

Instead of seeing a look of resignation on her face, Kakashi was surprised to see that she was smirking at him. Still smirking, Lightning uttered a single word: "Boom!" before exploding and sending the former ANBU flying before hitting the ground with a loud *thud!*

The Copy Nin now found their positions reversed as Lightning now had her gun-blade held to his throat. The Genin looked down at Kakashi. "I learned that one from Naru."

"Let me guess, you henged into the rock didn't you?"

"Right in one! What came out of the forest was nothing but a reinforced shadow clone that I made explode when your back was turned."

The downed Jonin sighed before saying: "Congratulations, you passed!" Lightning then removed her weapon from his neck before taking the Rosario from its position chained to the hilt and put it back on her neck. In a much smaller burst of light than the one made upon its removal, Sakura Haruno stood in the clearing once more. Her powers now sealed once more, Sakura rejoined her team, Kakashi trailing right behind her.

Once the three Genin were situated, Kakashi addressed the now official Team Seven. "Alright, first off I would just like to say that I am highly impressed by the skills you three have shown today. However, you all have areas that need a little work. You three used very little ninjutsu and taijutsu meaning you either chose not to use them or you're not all that great at it."

"Naru and Sakura lowered their heads in embarrassment that the latter was indeed the case. As for Sasuke, he was already self-trained in his clan's personal style, the "Interceptor Fist" But self-training can only get you so far. Besides, Sasuke had to admit that he messed up when chose to neglect ninjutsu in favor of alchemy.

"Now, when we're not doing missions around the village, we are going to work on those areas, and any other areas you need help in for the next six weeks. Now, you all go take the rest of the day off. Meet me here at 8:00 A.M. Ja ne!" and with those parting words, Kakashi left in a leaf shunshin.

After being dismissed, the newly minted Team Seven left to get on with their day. Maybe a stop at Ichiraku's was in order?

**And that's it for Chapter Four! Now I know I said that I would have a regular update pace of two weeks but I am rather lazy. So I am going to try to post monthly updates at the very least. Now, some of you may be thinking "If they could beat Kakashi, why do they need training?" the answer is simple: there needs to be something for Kakashi to teach them otherwise what's the point? Oh and the beam of light transporting Sakura to Konoha along with there being one vampire that escaped from her parents will both be explained later on in the story. Before I forget, could somebody PM me on how to put line breaks in the story? That would be much appreciated. Now, it's getting late and I need to get a move on. Don't forget to review! Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TO BECOME LEGENDARY**

** AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** HI THERE! THIS IS THEREALMCLOVIN WITH MY NEWEST STORY. I GOT THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY FROM READING "STRONGEST TEAM UNDER THE HEAVENS" BY Tremor230. IT'S AN EXCELLENT STORY AND I HIGHLY RECOMMEND GIVING IT A READ.**

** IF YOU WISH TO DO YOUR OWN TAKE ON THIS THEN YOU SHOULD GET PERMISSION FROM Tremor230 LIKE I DID. NOW LET'S GET STARTED!**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DmC, FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, ROSARIO+VAMPIRE OR YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OTHER CROSSOVERS I ADD. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THIS IS A FAN MADE STORY AND I DO NOT RECEIVE ANY MONEY WHATSOEVER.**

**Alright! TheRealMcLovin is back with the next installment of "To Become Legendary" I know it sounds rather childish but I was disappointed by the lack of reviews I received for chapter 3. But that isn't about to stop me from writing this story! Now, let's begin!**

The last six weeks had been very productive for the members of Team 7. Kakashi had spent the first six weeks of their training bringing them up to a respectable level in taijutsu. He taught Sakura the beginner's and intermediate stances of the "Iron Fist" taijutsu style with some help from Gai. Needless to say the pinkette was traumatized the first time she met the eccentric Jonin.

He also helped Sasuke refine his "Interceptor Fist" style while recommending Sasuke learn a fighting style that only required the use of one's legs, leading to his discovery of the "Red Legs" style. With that at his disposal, he wouldn't be handicapped in battle should his hands be injured to a degree that he cannot use ninjutsu or alchemy.

Naru received help from Dante who would teach her the stances for his own original style while she slept and had her practice them when awake. Dante had named his fighting style the "Freelancer" style. When asked why he called it that he said: "I thought it sounded cool." Like with the "Iron Fist" his style put emphasis on both strength and speed but also mixed with a sort of street fighting touch added to it.

Their skills in ninjutsu had come along quite nicely as well. But, before they could get started, Kakashi needed to determine their elemental affinities. Sasuke, as it turns out, had an affinity for both lightning and fire.

Naru also possessed a dual affinity. She had a very strong water affinity with a slightly weaker one for fire. (Kakashi doesn't know any wind jutsu so…)

Like her two team mates, Sakura possessed two affinities. One for earth and, ironically, lightning.

Over the course of the last six weeks the masked Jonin managed to teach them each a couple of C-rank techniques for each of their affinities. It was during this period of time that the three Genin showed that they were true prodigies. They absorbed Kakashi's teachings like a sponge, quickly mastering the jutsu. That and the trio's ability to produce shadow clones was a big help.

Kakashi decided that he too needed to up his own training. After losing to his new students he realized that he had become complacent since he retired from the ANBU. During his time as ANBU Captain, Kakashi was easily a low S-rank shinobi. Now, however, he only placed at a mid-high A-rank. Kakashi was well on the way to regaining his former prowess as a shinobi but he knew he still had a lot of work ahead. During his training, he also realized that he was too reliant on his Sharingan. It was then that Kakashi made a vow to himself that he would only use it when shit hit the fan.

True to Kakashi's word, when Team 7 wasn't training they took on various D-rank missions around the village. The three Genin learned on the very first day just how much D-ranks sucked. In actuality they were merely chores that the civilian populace is too damn lazy to do themselves. Pulling weeds? picking up trash? Walking dogs? What a joke! They were ninja damn it! Genin or not they were meant for far more than menial labor. Well, this "mission" was the final straw!

They had spent the last hour chasing Tora, the cat belonging to the Fire daimyou's wife before they had finally managed to catch him! Which brings us to now. Team 7 is currently on their way to the mission hall, Naru holding the demon cat at arm's length so as to avoid sustaining anymore scratches from the little beast. When the finally entered the mission hall they saw the Hokage sitting behind a table stocked with scrolls containing scrolls detailing missions of various difficulties with Iruka there to help organize. Standing in the middle of the room is their client Madame Shajimi who began smothering the cat immediately upon his return. "Oh, my darling Tora! Mommy's so glad you're safe! Let's go home!" said the portly woman before leaving.

Given the circumstances, the Genin found it difficult to feel any amount of sympathy for the cat.

"Mission successful," drawled Kakashi.

"Excellent work, Team 7! Now, you can pick up groceries, babysit, or-"

"For the love of Kami, old man! Enough with the D-ranks! Give us a higher ranked mission!" shouted an irate Naru.

"Naru! Speak to the Hokage with respect!" chastised Iruka. "It's required for a Genin team to complete thirty D-ranks before they can take on a C-rank."

"We _have_ done thirty of the damn things!"

"Hmmm. Kakashi do you think your team is ready to take on a C-rank?"

"In all honesty, they were ready since day one."

Hiruzen proceeded to select a scroll from a small stack of C-rank missions before examining the contents. "Alright, I have an escort mission for a bridge builder named Tazuna to the Land of Waves."

"We'll take it!" said Naru.

"Bring in the client!" Hiruzen ordered Iruka. A few seconds after leaving the room Iruka with an old man who _reeked _of alchohol.

Tazuna took one look at the group of shinobi and slurred: "I paid for shinobi! Not a bunch of snot-nosed brats!"

"What the fuck did you just say, asshole!?" yelled Naru before being restrained by Sasuke and Sakura so as to prevent her from killing the old drunk and effectively ending the mission before it even began.

"I assure you Mr. Tazuna that my team and I are more than capable of protecting you."

"If you say so," mumbled Tazuna still feeling a bit skeptical.

"Alright, team. Pack two weeks' worth of provisions and meet me and the client at the village gates in half an hour."

(Half an hour later)

The three Genin were waiting at the gates when Kakashi showed up along with Tazuna who was chugging a large jug of sake. The three Genin were a bit put off due to the chronically late Jonin arriving on time. The trio immediately suspected it was some form of elaborate genjutsu and quickly moved to dispel it. Witnessing his students' actions, the Kakashi asks: "I'm not that bad am I?" Kakashi's answer was a resounding "Yes!"

"I can be on time when important things come up! Now, if you three are done with the theatrics, let's get moving!"

And so the team of ninja along with their client set out for Wave Country.

After three or four hours of walking mixed with idle chatter, the group of five passed a puddle on the side of the road.

The ninja were easily able to see through the poorly placed genjutsu. After all, if hadn't rained in weeks. They had just passed the tiny pool of water when two shinobi each wearing a clawed gauntlet and re-breathers over their mouths, leapt out of the puddle, brandishing a bladed chain connecting the two attackers by their gauntlets.

The two enemy shinobi managed to wrap their chain around Kakashi before applying enough pressure to chop him up into little pieces.

"One down, four to go!" gloated one of the shinobi. The Genin then sprang into action. Naru whipped out Ebony before breaking the chain with a well-placed bullet. Sasuke got in close to one of them before nailing him in the face with a glass sphere filled with a highly corrosive acid that broke on impact, the acid quickly eating its way through his brain and killing him.

Despite being in her sealed state, Sakura was able to utilize her inhuman strength and grabbed the half of the chain attached to the dead shinobi and used it to slam the corpse into his partner, sending him into a tree on the side of the road. Before he could get up, Naru shot him right between the eyes. With the fight now over, it finally sank in that the three Genin had just killed someone, causing them to run to the bushes before emptying the contents of their stomachs. They knew that in the world of shinobi, it's kill or be killed. But that didn't make things any easier.

While they were busy throwing up in the bushes, Kakashi emerged from the foliage as he had substituted himself with a log that then got cut up into pieces in his place.

"So, Tazuna, care to explain why you lied about the mission?" growled Kakashi while he glared at the bridge builder.

(Insert Sob Story)

"Alright, team," sighed Kakashi, "I guess we'll put this to a vote. Do you want to abandon the mission or head back?"

"We can't just abandon the client! He may have lied but he did it to save his village. People like Gato need to be taken down!" Naru boldly declared.

"Naru's right. These people need help." agreed Sasuke.

"Do you really need to ask what my answer is?" deadpanned Sakura.

"Alright Tazuna, it looks like we will be carrying on with the mission." Said Kakashi, making Tazuna breathe a sigh of relief.

(10 miles later, at the ferry to Wave Country)

"Tazuna, you did it!" exclaimed the boatman… who was really unimportant and would never be referred to again.

"You bet, Ichiro! We'll be able to finish the bridge for sure!"

(One quiet boat ride later)

The shinobi and their client are walking through the mist when Naru decides to ask Tazuna a question you _never _want to be asked repeatedly.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"…Are we there yet?"

"Yes! We're there!"

"Liar!"

Even though Naru was having her fun annoying the bridge builder she was just as aware as the rest of her team that a bush off the road was starting to rustle, albeit slightly. Quick as a flash, Naru drew Ivory from its holster on the back of her waist (acquired after an unfortunate incident where Naru accidentally shot herself in the ass.) and shot a single bullet into the bush.

Naru peered through the foliage only to discover a white rabbit backed against a tree cowering in terror with a wide-eyed expression. In between the small mammal's ears, the bullet fired was embedded in the tree, just above its head. Rather than be perturbed by having almost killed a cute little bunny rabbit, the redhead glares at the small creature and yells: "Silly rabbit! Trix are for kids!"

The rest of the entourage just silently stared at her, not quite sure how to react to her random outburst.

Upon closer inspection, Kakashi notices something amiss. _'This rabbit's fur is white. But, it's only spring, meaning it must be domesticated. That means…' _ "Everyone, get down!" yelled Kakashi. The masked jonin's warning came none too soon as a massive blade came flying through the air where their heads were but moments before.

(I'm lazy, tired, and really want to get to bed so I'm just going to say that the fight is the same as in canon.)

"Excellent work you three! Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll pass out now." True to his word, the now unconscious Kakashi fell face first to the ground only to be caught by Lightning. She quickly looks him over before saying: "He's okay. He's only suffering from chakra exhaustion. Tazuna, how much farther to your house."

"Only another four or five miles."

(Five miles later.)

"Tsunami, I'm back!" announced Tazuna as he knocked on the door to his modest home.

"Coming!" said a rather enchanting female voice.

The door was opened moments later. Tazuna was surprised to see that rather than Tsunami being the one to open the door, it turned out to be a woman that he had never seen before.

Standing in the doorway was a beautiful redhead with absolutely enchanting violet eyes decked out in standard ANBU attire. Standing in the doorway… was none other than Kushina Uzumaki.

**And done! Now, I know that this chapter was a bit late and I'm sorry for that. Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and leave any suggestions on how to improve. Now, it's late and I really need to get some sleep. See you sometime before the end of June! Ja ne!**


End file.
